


Let them be

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Birds, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuri, honey... it’s just swallows. What in the world have they done to you?”“Just swallows? On my balcony?”“It’s our balcony, Yuri.”





	Let them be

“Yuuyan!”

Takaki heard his boyfriend scream, irritated.

He didn’t seem in an immediate danger, so he took his sweet time getting up from the couch, unwillingly, and heading toward their bedroom’s balcony.

“What’s happened, Yu?” he asked, tiredly, before seeing Yuri trying to lean over the balustrade to reach the gutter. Opening his eyes wide he grabbed his waist, pulling him back against himself. “Yuri, are you going crazy? Want to fall down?” he scolded him.

The younger loosened his hold and went back to the balustrade, without leaning over anymore.

“It’s because of those damn things!” he yelled, pointing at the gutter.

Yuya had to squint to see what he was talking about.

“Yuri, honey... it’s just swallows. What in the world have they done to you?” he asked, smiling a little for the killer glare his boyfriend was throwing at the nest.

“Just swallows? On _my_ balcony?” he inveighed, his lips thin as he turned to look at Yuya the same way.

Yuya arched an eyebrow, smiling.

“It’s _our_ balcony, Yuri.” he specified, but all he got was an inpatient wave from him.

“They’re noisy. They could damage the gutter. And I'm sure they’re bearer of weird diseases. And what if one were to get inside the apartment? Then you wouldn’t defend them so strenuously, would you?” he listed his concerns, his voice higher in pitch.

Yuya brought a hand to his face, brushing his eyes as if he was about to get a headache.

“They’re not noisy, you can barely hear them. And they won’t damage the gutter. And they don’t bear any disease, for god’s sake, Yuri... we’re not talking about rats!” he told him, smiling again at his boyfriend’s torn look. “Trust me. I’ve been living here for three years, and they have always come here to build their nest. They’re innocuous, Yu.” he reassured him.

Chinen bit his lip and in the end he sighed, caving.

“Fine.” he said, getting back inside. “I’ll leave them be. But if something were to happen, anything, those damn birds are going to leave, willing or not. And...” he smiled, devilishly. “You with them.” he said, getting back to his chores.

Yuya arched an eyebrow, not at all surprised for his boyfriend’s threat.

He threw another glance outside the window toward the nest, and he prayed that the swallows weren’t going to choose this year to start giving problems.

He had no doubt about it: if something would’ve happened, Yuri was really going to throw out them and him.


End file.
